


Team Karatsumo

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/F, F/M, Fukuroudani, Haikyuu - Freeform, I know, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Multi, Nekoma, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Shiratorizawa, Spice, and im sorry, another chat fic, chat fic, later one we will see, perhaps some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MyCaptain: suckOhCaptain: SuckGreatestLibero: suck;;————————————Another chat fic,, :D
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	1. The beginning of Karatsumo Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a chat fic, we will see how it goes 👀  
> ALSO;;  
> Kageyama: TobioKageyama  
> Hinata: GreatestDecoy  
> Tsukishima: Tsukishima   
> Yamaguchi: Tadayama  
> Yachi: GirlInRed  
> Tanaka: BaldIsCool  
> Nishinoya: GreatestLibero  
> Ennoshita: DontCallMeDaddy  
> Kinoshita: CallHimDaddy  
> Narita: BestVibes  
> Daichi: OhCaptain  
> Sugawara: MyCaptain  
> Asahi: FirstPlaceAce  
> Kiyoko: EtherialEvanescent

[OhCaptain has added TobioKageyama, GreatestDecoy, Tsukishima, and 2 others to Team Karatsumo]

OhCaptain: Welcome first years!

Tsukishima: I gave you my number for emergencies, what the hell is this?

Tadayama: Don’t be like that Tsukki!! D:

GreatestDecoy: !!!

TobioKageyama: quiet down, idiot.

MyCaptain: Kageyama he didn’t.. say anything..

TobioKageyama: He’s being loud.

GirlInRed: Ah! Was I added here on accident? I’ll just leave, sorry to bother!

OhCaptain: Wait, Yachi, you’re just a part of the team as the rest of us! We added you for a reason :)

Tsukishima: And by ‘we’ you mean you.

DontCallMeDaddy: Tsukishima, don’t be disrespectful, that’s your senpai you’re talking to!

Tsukishima: What’s he gonna do? Kick me? Oh boy, that would suck.

BaldIsCool: Dude, if I hear you being an ass to Daichi ONE MORE TIME—

Tadayama: hehe, let’s all calm down, Tsukki doesn’t mean anything by what he says!!

OhCaptain: It’s fine, I’m not bothered.

GreatestLibero: He is unbothered™️ 

OhCaptain: yeah? I just said that?

FirstPlaceAce: ;( o Daichi, you are an old man at heart.

MyCaptain: hey >:( that’s MY old man.. even if he doesn’t understand today’s humor :,)

OhCaptain: ???

GreatestLibero: Ah, forget it

OhCaptain: ಥ_ಥ

FirstPlaceAce: !! No, don’t cry Daichi!! 

OhCaptain: (;﹏;)

FirstPlaceAce: (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) me @ you

OhCaptain: Σ(･ω･ﾉ)ﾉ

GreatestDecoy: !!!!

GreatestLibero: is he gonna be like that the whole time..? Hinata, you okay?

TobioKageyama: He’s in shock.

FirstPlaceAce: why;;

TobioKageyama: ‘Cause he’s in a group chat with a bunch of his upperclassmen.

BaldIsCool: Ah, he’s overwhelmed, I know the feeling. It can be pretty rough for a kouhai with suck ~cool~ Senpais ;p

MyCaptain: suck

OhCaptain: Suck

GreatestLibero: suck;;

BaldIsCool: BE QUIET!! You know what I meant..

OhCaptain: alright, it’s already 11 at night! Go to bed, all of you! We have practice tomorrow.

MyCaptain: ^^

GreatestLibero: What are you, my dad? >:p

FirstPlaceAce: !! Don’t be mean to poor Daichi!! :’0

GreatestDecoy: THIS IS SO COOL!! I CAN’T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY GET TO BE IN A GROUPCHAT WITH YOU GUYS!!! :D!!!!!!!

Tsukishima: Took him long enough to say that..

BaldIsCool: dont bukly eachother.. my Kouhai.. ε(*´･ω･)з

OhCaptain: bukly 

TobioKageyama: Bukly

BaldIsCool: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ!!!


	2. Why, Karasumo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama: TobioKageyama  
> Hinata: GreatestDecoy  
> Tsukishima: Tsukishima   
> Yamaguchi: Tadayama  
> Yachi: GirlInRed  
> Tanaka: BaldIsCool  
> Nishinoya: GreatestLibero  
> Ennoshita: DontCallMeDaddy  
> Kinoshita: CallHimDaddy  
> Narita: BestVibes  
> Daichi: OhCaptain  
> Sugawara: MyCaptain  
> Asahi: FirstPlaceAce  
> Kiyoko: EtherialEvanescent

GreatestDecoy: Forgot to ask, why is the chat name Karatsumo? Is this a typo

TobioKageyama: you would know a lot about typos wouldn’t you dumbass.

GreatestDecoy: SHDJS SHUTUP I WASNT TALKING TO UOU

TobioKageyama: ‘uou’ keke 

GreatestDecoy: why do you laugh like that? Who in the work laughs like ‘keke’ 

TobioKageyama: it makes me feel superior 

GreatestDecoy: 0.0 wha

TobioKageyama: what?

GreatestDecoy: dunno,, its just weird,,

TobioKageyama: at least I don’t use an excessive amount of commas as opposed to ‘...’ :/

GreatestDecoy: WHAT YOU WANNA FIGHT OR SOMETHING?? THE WAY I TYPE IS FINE LEAVE ME ALONE BAKAGEYAMA!!!

TobioKageyama: AN IDIOT? ME? THATS RICH COMING FROM YOU!

GreatestDecoy: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOURE NOT DOING SO GREAT EITHER WITH YOUR GRADES SO SHUTUP

MyCaptain: Guys! Let’s not fight!!

GreatestLibero: Look what you’ve done, you’ve made sugamama mad (҂ `з´ )

TobioKageyama: Who?

BaldIsCool: Sugamama

GreatestDecoy: Sugawara,, but as a mom?

Tsukishima: Do you need me to spell it out for you? It’s really not that hard to decipher.

MyCaptain: Hehe, whatever makes you guys happy   
((ε(*´･ω･)っ†*ﾟ¨ﾟﾟ･*:..☆

Tsukishima: you all use to many emoticons.

GreatestDecoy: maybe if you used more you’d be happier >:p

Tsukishima: what? You think emoticons are the key to happiness or something? Lame, you’re so simpleminded.

GreatestDecoy: THATS SO MEAN DJSJA I AM NOT DONT BE A JERK JERKISHIMA!!

TobioKageyama: [steamingginger.jpg] he’s visibly steaming, it’s actually kinda funny keke

GreatestDecoy: JRWJJA SHUDUP MR KEKE

GreatestLibero: Kouhai!! Please, you’re making Asahi nervous   
◯ ‸ ◯ 

GreatestDecoy: Sorry senpai!

TobioKageyama: ^mhm

BaldIsCool: What about me? I tink I deserve an apology!

MyCaptain: Tink

GreatestLibero: tink

BaldIsCool: WHATEVER (｀ε´)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this was so short!! Had a little writing motivation today and decided to update sooner then I expected :p

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, obviously, I will try 2 update weekly but, I am busy man :p  
> PLEASE comment ideas as to where I can take this fic!! I appreciate all the comments!! Always!!! Forever!! Ty~


End file.
